Because you live
by hadita1991
Summary: Porque vives y respiras,porque haces que crea en mí cuando nadie más puede hacerlo, porque vives, niña mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo. Songfic inspirado en la canción de Jesse McCartney, mi segundo ff.


**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_-Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo el personaje de Carla, los personajes son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling._**

**_- La costa de la luz es una parte de la costa de Andalucía (España) que va desde Tarifa hasta la desembocadura del río Guadiana (vamos, casi toda la costa de Cádiz y Huelva). Es una zona muy destacada por su turismo, con muchas horas de sol, aguas claras y arena dorada._**

**_- Para el ff me inspire inicialmente en la canción de Jesse McCartney.  
_**

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana un joven se encontraba acariciando distraídamente una lechuza blanca mirando la lluvia que caía por la ventana mientras recordaba la batalla final. Por fin lo había conseguido, había destruido a Voldemort a pesar de que varias veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero ahora tenía una razón para hacerlo: su mejor amiga.

-¿Harry?

Él la miró y sonrió. Por ella había seguido luchando, para darle un futuro tranquilo, sin guerras ni muertes.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

-vaya día ¿no?

El chico volvió a asentir.

-¡vaya forma de empezar a relajarnos!- le dijo su amiga.

Él volvió a asentir a modo de respuesta. Y es que después de la batalla final Harry, Hermione y Ron habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y se habían ido a la costa de la luz, y aunque ahora el mundo mágico era todo fiestas ellos necesitaban calma, una calma que no habían tenido en meses.

-¿Y Ron? Le pregunto el chico, pues hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo.

-Pues, no lo sé, supongo que con la chica que conoció en el restaurante.

Él no contesto, se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno, voy a seguir leyendo, estoy fuera.

-Vale.

Aunque antes no lo sabía ahora entendía porque había pensado tanto en Hermione en los últimos meses: porque se había enamorado de ella, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, de una de las pocas personas que lo querían por ser simplemente Harry, no "El Elegido" ni "El Niño Que Sobrevivió", sino simplemente Harry.

Al día siguiente al caer la tarde decidió salir solo a pasear por esa preciosa playa de la costa de la luz, ya que al ser primavera aquello era el sitio más tranquilo y hermoso del mundo.

Llegó a esa playa de aguas cristalinas y arena clara, se sentó y contempló el mar.

Era cierto que le había dado un futuro a muchas personas y que debería alegrarse por ello; en cierto modo lo estaba, había acabado con ese ser tan despreciable, pero había tenido que mancharse las manos de sangre, había tenido que quitarle la vida él mismo y por mucho bien que hiciera con ello seguía siendo un asesinato.

Se quedó contemplando el mar hasta que empezó a anochecer y decidió volver al apartamento que habían alquilado.

,;Tres meses después;,

Se encontraba contemplando la noche desde la ventana de su habitación cuando entró Hermione.

-¿Te apetece salir?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? Pues entonces a mí tampoco.

Ron se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Vais a salir?

-No, vete tú, Ron.

Escucharon cerrarse la puerta de la casa.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Ron también.

-Ya, pero con Ron discuto cada cinco minutos. Además prefiero quedarme contigo.

De pronto la actitud de Harry cambió completamente.

-¿Salimos?

Ella le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero si acabas de decir…

-Eso no importa ahora, estamos en un sitio precioso y con un montón de cosas por hacer ¿vamos a cenar fuera y… bueno, ya veremos luego?

-Ok, vamos.

Después de cenar fueron a dar un paseo y, como otras veces, terminaron en la playa, se sentaron en silencio.

Harry volvió a pensar en el día de la Batalla Final:

Llovía a cantaros, mirase donde mirase veía cuerpos o personsa malheridas ¿por qué le había tenido que tocar a él destruir a Voldemort? Aunque en los últimos meses había aprendido muchos hechizos de defensa ahora no se le ocurría ninguno, veía caer cada vez a más gente al suelo...

-¡ Harry !

El chico la miró .

-Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes.

-Deja de atormentarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que estas pensando en la Batalla Final, deja de hacerlo.

Él sonrió, miró hacia el cielo y le pareció que en éste había el doble de estrellas.

- ¿Te apetece venir mañana a la playa?-Le preguntó a Hermione al cabo de un rato.

- Sí, si a ti te apetece.

-Sí, me apetece,este sitio me encanta.

-Es realmente precioso.

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas un rato más hasta que decidieron volver.

-¿ Y Ron?

- No lo sé, supongo que seguirá dormido volvió muy tarde.

-Sí, supongo.

- Bueno, vámonos, ya le he dejado una nota, si quiere vernos irá a buscarnos.

Nada más llegar dejaron sus cosas sobre la arena y se dirigieron al mar, pues el calor empezaba a ser sofocante a pesar de ser todavía temprano. Empezaron a jugar salpicándose agua y a pillarse ientras nadaban, cuando fue el turno de Harry de pillar a Hermione la agarró por la cintura y al darle la vuelta para mirarla a la cara la acercó a él, provocando que quedaran demasiado cerca. La miró, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, con los ojos fijos en los suyos; casi sin darse cuenta se empezó a acercar a sus labios, estaba a punto de rozarlos...

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!

Ambos se separaron sonrojados.

-Hola, Ron.

-¿ Por qué no me habéis despertado?

-Porque llegaste ayer a las tantas.

-Bueno sí, pero...

- Además te hemos dejado una nota y tú sales y entras cuando quieres.

-Ya...

-Bueno ¿cómo te vá con Carla?

-Pues bastante bien ...

Después de pasar el día en la playa volvieron al apartamento.

-Bueno yo voy a darme una ducha y me voy.

-¿Sales?

-Sí, he queddo con Carla.

-Bueno, que te diviertas.

- Ok, hasta luego ...

- ¿Salimos nosotros a cenar?

-Vale, vamos a cambiarnos y quitaros la sal.

-Vale.

Como Harry terminó antes se sentó en la sala de estar a esperarla y, como de costumbre, se puso a pensar en su amiga, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz... y de lo que había estado a punto de hacer en la playa, si Ron no hubiese llegado habría hechadao a perder la amistad que compartían, una amistad de siete años, y a pesar de que se moría por besarla prefería tenerla solo como su mejor amiga a perderla.

- ¿Harry?

Él la miró y por su mente pasó un solo pensamiento, que estaba preciosacon un sencillo vestido, zapatos de tacón, el pelo suelto y ligeramente maquillada y que se moría por ser algo más que su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que no podía ni intentarlo, y que tendría que conformarse con su amistad y morirse de celos cuando algún chico se interesara en ella.

- ¿Harry?

-Si, dime.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

- En que estas preciosa- dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Gracias, supongo. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Ok ¿dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

Salieron del apartamento y empezaron a andar.

- ¿ Por qué no me dices dónde vamos?

- Si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa-contestó con una sonrisa. Ella se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y continuaron caminando muy cerca del otro y hablando animadamente. Casi sin darse cuenta Harry deslizó la mano hasta la de Hermione y enlazó sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga.

El lugar al que se dirigían era una terraza situada junto a la playa desde donde se tenía la maravillosa vista del mar y que solo estaba iluminado por la luz de las velas situadas en todo el recinto.

Se dió cuenta de la cara asorprendida de Hermione.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó.

- Me encanta, es un sitio muy bonito.

Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron. Ella contempló la playa y le preguntó:

- ¿ Cómo enontraste este sitio?

- Estaba paseando y llegué hasta aquí, entré y me tomé una copa, pensé que te gustaría.

Ella sonrió. Después de cenar volvieron dando un paseo por la playa, ambos con los zapatos en la mano.

- ¿ Qué crees que estará haciendo Ron ? Es bastante tarde.

- Prefiero no imaginarmelo.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

- No se te ocurre nada?

- Crees que...- se puso colorado.

- Sí, tontito.

- ¡ Oye !

Ella rió y salió corriendo. Divertido la siguió.

- ¡ Hermione!

La oyó reir y corrió más deprisa para alcanzarla. Llegó hasta ella, la agarró por la cintura y ambos cayeron a la arena, él sobre ella, riendo. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente... Harry se dió cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

¡ Eres un idiota, Potter!- se reprochó a si mismo.

Comenzaron a andar sumidos en un incómodo silencio nada habitual entre ellos, llegaron al apartamento y simplemente se dieron las buenas noches y se fue cada uno a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella, susupirró y se reprendió a sí mismo: ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡¿ Cómo has podido dejarte llevar así?! Si no hubieras reaccionado a tiempo habrías perdido a tu mejor amiga! - Cerró los ojos e imaginó una vida sin ella, definitivamente sin ella no podría vivir, estaría perdido. Esa noche no pudo coinciliar el sueño, una y otra vez la voz de su conciencia -que tanto se parecía a la de Hermione - llegaba a su mente y le repetía las concecuencias de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Como consecuencia a la mañna siguiente tenía profundas ojeras.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaba ella. Sentada con una taza en las manos.

- ¡ Buenos días! - le saludó Hermione.

- Buenos días- le contestó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es solo que no he dormido bien.

- Deberías descansar más.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Harry...

La puerta de la habítación más cercana se abrió y de ella salió Ron vestido únicamente con un pantalón. Al ver a sus amigos allí se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

- Buenos días, Ron.

- Ah, hola.

Se dirigió a la nevera para sacar algo y lo empezó a colocar en una bandeja sin decir nada.

- Ron ¿estás bien? Estas de un rarito hoy...- empezó Harry.

- ¿Ronald?- se escuchó una voz de chica procedente de donde había salido el chico. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas al instante.

Los otros dos al ver a su amigo así estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡ Ya vale, Parad!

Pero cuanto mayores eran los intentos de Ron por callar a sus amigos más reían ambos.

- ¡Sois imposibles!- exclamó el pelirrojo. Cogió la bandeja y se volvió a la habitación.

Tanto Harry como Hermione volvieron a reirse en cuanto Ron cerró la puerta.

- ¿ Has visto la cara que ha puesto Ron?

- Sí, ha sido genial.

-Bueno ¿ qué te parece si vamos a dar una vueltay le dejamos privacidad a Ron?

-Me parece bien, pero vamos a cambiarnos ¿o quieres salir a la calle con estas pintas?

-Sí. será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación. Cuando Harry terminó fue a llamar a Hermione, pero a través de la puerta cerrada le llegó el sonido de la radio donde empezaba a sonar una canción de -según el locutor- Jesse McCartney.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

(Mirar la lluvia con un corazón pesado)

It's the end of the world in my mind

(es el fin del mundo en mi mente)

Then your voice pulls me back

(entonces tu voz me llama)

Like a wake up call

(y me despierto con el llamado)

I've looking for the answer

(He estado buscando la respuesta)

somewhere

(en todos los lados)

I couldn't see it was right there

(no podía ver que la respuesta estaba aquí )

But now I know, what I didn't know

(pero ahora se, lo que no sabía)

Because you live and breathe

(Porque vives y respiras)

because you make me believe in myself

(porque haces que crea en mí)

when nobody else can help

(cuando nadie más puede ayudarme)

Because you live girl

(porque vives niña)

my world...

(mi mundo...)

has twices may stars in the sky

(tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)

It's all right. I'm survived. I alive again

(Estoy bien. Sobreviví. Estoy vivo otra vez)

'cause of you, made it throught every storm

(por tí, porque lo hiciste aunque estuviera lloviendo)

What is life? What's the use?

(¿Qué es vivir? ¿Cual es la razón?)

If you're killing inside

(si lo único que haces es morir por dentro)

I'm so glad I found an angel

(estoy muy feliz ya que encontré un ángel)

someone...

(alguien...)

who was there wen all my hopes fell

(quien estuvo conmigo cuando todas mis esperanzas decayeron)

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

(Quiero volar mirandote a los ojos)

Because you live and breathe

(Porque vives y respiras)

because you make me believe in myself

(porque haces que crea en mí)

when nobody else can help

(cuando nadie más puede ayudarme)

Because you live girl (you live)

(porque vives niña) (vives)

my world... (mi world)

(mi mundo...) (mi mundo)

has twices may stars in the sky

(tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)

Because you live...I live

(Porque vives...yo vivo)

Because you live there's a reason why

(porque vives hay una razón para)

I carry on when I loose the fight

(continuar cuando pierdo la lucha)

I want to give what you've given me

(quiero dar a los demás lo que tú me has dado)

Always...

(siempre...)

Because you live and breathe

(Porque vives y respiras)

because you make me believe in myself

(porque haces que crea en mí)

when nobody else can help (when nobody else can help)

(cuando nadie más puede ayudarme) (cuando nadie más puede ayudarme)

Because you live girl

(porque vives niña)

my world... (mi world)

(mi mundo...) (mi mundo)

has twices may stars in the sky

(tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)

Because you live and breathe

(porque vives y respiras)

Because you make me believe in myself

(porque haces que crea en mí)

when nobody else can help

(cuando nadie más puede ayudarme)

Because you live, girl (can you live)

(porque vives niña) (puedes vivir)

my world...

(mi mundo...)

Has everything I need to survived

(tiene todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir)

Suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta con los ojos cerrrados escuchando la letra de la canción, eso era precisamente lo que él sentía por Hermione. Sin saber que ella estaba pensando en él mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Because you live..I live...I live

(porque vives...yo vivo... yo vivo)

Volvió a suspirar y pegó suavemente en la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¿Hermione?

Segundos después la chica le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro.

Salieron del apartamento riendo pues escucharon de nuevo la voz de la chica diciendole algo a Ron.

- ¡Ron nos va a querer matar!

- No creo que sea para tanto- le contestó Harry riendo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Ni idea.

-¿ Vamos a la playa?-sugirió.

-¡ Pero si no llevamos bañador ni nada!

- Bueno pues vamos a pasear por la playa.

-Vale.

Estaban andando cuado Harry paró.

-¿ Harry? ¿por qué paras?

El chico se limitó a sonreir y antes de que se diera cuenta la había cogido en brazos y empezado a entrar en el mar.

- Harry ¡ni se te ocurra!

-¿ Por qué?

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

- Como quieras-dijo antes de soltarla.

-¡ Harry James Potter!- exclamó enfadada cuando salió del agua.

Al ver que Harry no paraba de reiraprovechó para empujarlo y hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reirse.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú quien empezó!- rió ella.

- Anda vamos a salir de aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla se miraron y estallaron en ccarcajadas.

-¡Vaya pintas llevamos!

- Pues sí ¡como vamos a llegar al apartamento!

Al llegar al apartamento Ron estaba aún cerca de la puerta, al parece Carla acababa de irse. Cuando los vió se echó a reir, contagiando la risa a sus amigos.

- Pero ¿qué os ha pasado?

-Pues que a Harry no se le ocurrió nada mejor que darse un baño en el mar y me arrastró a mi con él.

- ¡Oye! No me pongas a mí como el malo de la película que tú también me tiraste!

- ¡Fuiste tú quien empezó!

Pararon al oir a su amigo volver a estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ries?

- De las pintas que llevais y vuestra discusión no discutis nunca y vais a discutir por esto?- Volvió a reir.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y tambien rieron.

- Tienes razón.

- Bueno...¿y tú qué? ¿una noche...agitada?

Ron se puso rojo al instante.

- Oh callaos.

- Así que tú puedes reirte de como llegamos nosotros, pero nosotros de tí no ¡muy bonito Ron!- Tanto Harry como Hermione volvieron a reir ante la cara de fastidio de Ron.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos una ducha y nos quitemos la sal.

Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras almorzaban Ron cambió el tema de la conversación sobre sus primeros años en Howarts, concretamente de como los tres se hicieron amigos.

-Por cierto, he invitado a Carla aquí esta tarde, espero que no os importe.

-No te preocupes, no nos molesta ¿verdad Harry?

-claro, nos encantará conocerla.

-Ok, va a venir a las cinco y media.

-Vale.

Después de recoger la cocina se fueron a la sala de estar. Harry y Ron jugaron al ajedrez mágico y luego se pusiron a hablar sobre Quiddith, por lo que Hemrione se dedicó a leer un libro. Justo a las cinco y media llamaron a la puerta. Ron inmediatamente se levantó a abrir.

- Hola, Carla.

- Buenas tardes, Ronald.- Ambos se saludaron con un beso.

- Ven, pasa, quiero presentarte a mis dos mejores amigos.

-Claro.

-Él es Harry, ella Hermione. Esta es Carla.

Todos se saludaron y se probaron que se llevaban muy bien, por lo que no era raro ver a Carla por allí por las tardes.

Una tarde que estaban allí los cuatro:  
-Carla ¿te quedas a cenar?-le preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, vale.

-Genial ¿vamos todos a comprar algo?

- ¿Por qué no vais tú y Harry y yo me quedo aquí con Hermione?

- Bueno, si a ellos les parece bien...

- Claro, sin problemas.

- Ok, ¿vamos Harry?

Ambos salieron y Carla y Hermione se sentaron y empezaron a hablar:

- Hermione... ¿puedo hacerto una pregunta?

-Claro.

- ¿ Qué hay entre Harry y tú?

- Es mi mejor amigo- respondió ella de inmediato.

- Ron también y con él no te comportas como lo haces con Harry.

- Porque con Ron discuto cada dos por tres y con Harry no.

- ¿Estas segura de que no es porque sientes algo más que amistad por Harry?

Hermione enrojeció al instante.

-Claro...que no...que cosas dices.

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto roja y tartamudeas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada.

-Por supuesto.

Hermione suspiró.

- Esta bien, estoy loca por Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que estoy enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Harry nunca se fijará en mí.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- Carla ¡mírame!, no soy la clase de chica que le gusta a Harry, soy la persona que le apoya, esta a su lado y le aconseja, su amiga, pero nunca seré más que eso.

- Pero si no lo intentas no lo sabrás nunca.

- ¿ Y arriesgarme a perder su amistad? Nunca.

En ese momento entraron los chicos, por lo que Carla ya no pudo contestarle.

Una semana después los cuatro volvían a estar juntos .

- ¡Uff! ¡Qué calor! Creo que voy a darme una ducha- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué os parece si salimos los cuatro a cenar?- sugirió Carla de pronto.

- Genial voy a cambiarme, creo que no visto de forma adecuada para salir.- comentó Ron.

- Vale, pero yo voy a darme una ducha de todas formas.

- No te preocupes, te esperamos.

Tanto Hermione como Ron salieron de la sala de estar. Cuando Carla se aseguró de que no podían oirles se volvió hacia Harry.

- Harry...

- Dime.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Hermione?

- Pues la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga y desde que tengo once años siempre ha estado a mi lado.

- Me refiero a si la quieres como amiga o como algo más.

- Esto...

- Puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amiga ¿no?

- Claro.

- ¿Entonces?

- La quiero como muchísimo más que mi mejor amiga.

- ¡ Lo sabía!

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿cómo?- preguntó desconcertado.

- Por la forma en que la miras y como te comportas con ella.

- Oh.

- ¿ Por qué no se lo dices?

- Porque ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.

- Quieres decir que Hermione...

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero si no te arriesgas no vas a saberlo nunca- le interrumpió Carla.

Pero es que puedo perder su amistad, por eso prefiero tenerla sólo como mi mejor amiga.

- También está la posibilidad de que ella sienta algo más por tí y en eso caso ¿qué harás? ¿dejarla ir por no haber tenido suficiente valor?.

Harry se quedó callado.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero mi amistad con Hermione es lo más valioso que tengo, y si no la tengo mi vida pierde el rumbo.

- ¡Oh Harry!- Eso ha sonado tan bonito- pensó Carla

- Por eso prefiero conformarme con su amistad.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando algún chico se interese por ella? ¿morirte de celos y dejarla ir?

Él, en lugar de contestarle se quedó callado pensando.

- Deberías intentarlo, de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso-

- Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero no puedo perderla, no sé vivir sin Hermione.

- Yo que tú lo intentaría.

En ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione y Carla se fijó en la cara de Harry al ver a Hermione "¡Si es que son la pareja ideal! ¡Lástima que sean tan ciegos para ver que el otro se muere de amor por él! "

;,;;,.,Tres días después;,...

Harry y Hermione estaban viendo una película cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron Ron y Carla.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola, Carla.

- ¿Teneis planes para esta noche?

-Aún no ¿ por qué?

- ¿Os apetece hacer algo diferente esta noche?

- ¿Algo diferente? ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a una discoteca?

- ¿A una discoteca?

- Sí ¿por qué no?

-No, por nada.

- Por mí está bien.

- Genial, voy a casa a cambiarme y nos vemos más tarde.

- ¿ Aquí hay discoteca?

- No, vamos a ir con mi coche a una que hay cerca.

- Ok.

- Vale, hasta luego. Hasta luego Ronnie- se despidió de Ron con un beso y salió.

- Chicos...-empezó Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- ¿Qué es una discoteca?- Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿No sabes lo que es?

- No, por eso os pregunto.

-Bueno, vas a verlo esta noche.

- Voy a darme una ducha.

- Yo voy a cambiarme, no creo que ir en bañador sea muy apropiadao.

Pasada aproximadamente una hora y media llamaron a la puerta.

- Buenas, ¿estais listos?

- Sí, vámonos.

Ron se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Harry y Hermione se sentaron detrás. Cuando Carla detuvo el coche, bajaron y entraron en la discoteca. rápidamente Carla sugirió que se tomaran una copa, por lo que se acercaron a la barra y pidieron.

- ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar, Ronnie!- dijo Carla a la vez que tiraba de la mano de Ron.

- Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No, enseguida vuelvo.

- Vale.

Harry la observó dirigirse al baño y empezó a darle vueltas a la conversación con Carla: " ¿y qué harás cuando algún chico se interese por ella? ¿morirte de celos y dejarla ir?". Entonces la vió salir del baño y como un chico empezaba claramente a tontear con ella. Fué la gota que colmó el vaso. "ya esta, se lo voy a decir y haber que pasa, en cualquier caso supongo que intentaríamos seguir siendo amigos"-pensó. Vió como el chico la cogía por la cintura y como ella intentaba soltarse.

Se acercó.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó el chico.

-¡ Suéltame!- le dijo Hermione.

- Ya lo has oído, ella no quiere nada contigo.

-Ahora está conmigo.- Viendo que esa técnica no funcionaba Harry decidió probar otra cosa.

- Suéltala- le dijo muy serio a la vez que le daba un pequeño empujón.El tono del chico cambió completamente.

- Venga, venga, no quiero problemas. Toda tuya.- Dijo a la vez que soltaba a Hermione. La chica se apresuró a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Harry! ¡No sabía como quitarmelo de encima!- le dijo al oído. Él se sonrojó.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Anda, salgámos de aquí.

Pasaron por el lado de Ron y Carla y les dijeron que estaban fuera.

- ¿Damos una vuelta?- le preguntó Harry.

- Claro.

- Comenzaron a andar y llegaron a un parque.

- ¿Entramos?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Vale.

El parque estaba muy levemente iluminado, en gran parte por la luz de la luna llena que se reflejaba en una gran fuente que había en el centro del parque, alrededor de la cual había luciérnagas y se escuchabam grillos. Alrededor de la fuente había bamcos y detrás de estos multitud de flores, en su mayoría Dama de Noche. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

- ¡Que sitio tan bonito!- exclamó Hermione.

- No tanto como tú. se animó a decir, levemente sonrojado. Ella enrojeció al instante y bajó la mirada.

- Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo.

- No, lo digo porque es verdad, estas muy guapa.- El sonrojo de ella se hizo más notable- Entonces se animó a seguir pensando que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad.

- Tego que decirte una cosa.

- Dime.

- Eh...esto...

- ¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó preocupada.

- No, solo estoy nervioso.

- ¿Nevioso? ¿por qué?

- Porque no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte algo muy importante.- Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Me estas preocupando ¿ Qué tienes que decirme?

- Hermione, sabes que nuestra amistad es lo que más valoro en este mundo, y que no querría hecharla a perder por nada.-Ella le miró extrañada y abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Por favor, déjame terminar, sino hablo ahora no sé cuando seré capaz de hacerlo.

Por nada del mundo quiero perderte, pero ya no te veo como a una amiga.- Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Supongo que lo que intento decirte-d ijo mientras se acercaba a ella- es que me enamoré de tí- dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro- Te amo.-Terminó diciendo antes de encontrar el valor para rozar sus labios.

Ella no le respondió, decepcionado empezó a alejarse de ella,pero cuando iba a hacerlo los brazos de Hermione se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé oir eso. Te quiero.- Volvió a besarlo.

- Soy un tonto, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga y tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras y te alejaras de mí.- le confesó.

- Jamás me alejaría de tí, te quiero demasiado.- Se volvieron a besar, se cogieron de la mano y volieron cerca de la discoteca.

Se estaban dando un beso cuando salieron Ron y Carla.

- ¡Por fin! Si es que estáis hecho el uno para el otro.- dijo Carla. Los tres la miraron.

- ¡Tú estabas detrás de todo esto, por eso me preguntate que sentía por él/ella!- Dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione.

- ¡Por eso insistías tanto para que se lo dijera!- dijo Harry.

- Si, pero ¿a que ha funcionado?- dijo Carla con voz cantarina.

- ¡Al fin, pense que nunca os daríais cuenta!- exclamó Ron.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Soy despistados, pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

Los otros rieron.

- Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo, ¡ vámonos de marcha!

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron.

- ¡No tiene remedio!

-No, pero ¡no voy a cambiar!- dijo Carla.

- No lo hagas,te queremos tal y como eres-respondió Ron.

- ¡Oh, Ronnie!

-¡ No me llames así!- dijo Ron al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas ante la cara de fastidio de Ron mientras Carla se limitaba a tirar de la mano de Ron para hacerle entrar en otro local.

**_ FIN_**

**_Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? A la persona que me ayudó con el nombre de Carla ¡muchas gracias, no sabía que nombre ponerle!_**


End file.
